


A Walk In The Forest - Why Volks is Worse than Kelby

by Ower1908



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Other, Plague, Volks is Keith Kogane, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ower1908/pseuds/Ower1908
Summary: As you take a walk in the forest, you remember why Kelby is the best of the manimal boys.





	A Walk In The Forest - Why Volks is Worse than Kelby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenaluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/gifts).

> volks? cancelled.

You’re walking down the path of a familiar forest, training your survival instincts. The forest is quiet, the only sounds being the wind rustling through the leaves. As you step on a twig, you hear the sound of birds flying into the sky behind you. Whipping around, you come face to face with your boyfriend, Volks. He still had his fluffy wolf ears and tail, but otherwise was human.

“Hey, Volks,” you smiled, reaching for the wolf boy’s rough hand.  
“Hey to you too,” he huffed, squeezing your hand. “What’re you doing in the forest?” You lean to whisper in his furry ear.  
“Maybe it’s partially to see you.”  
“How annoying.” His gruff voice that feigned annoyance sent warm tingles down your spine, you grabbing the front of his shirt on instinct. The wolf pushed you up against a tree next to the path, his hands at your waist. Your other hand snuck up to the top of his head, gripping his hair.

He brushed his sharp teeth against your neck. As your grip in his hair grew tighter, he bit you. You sputter, the pain unbearable. His grip on your waist tightened. As he pulled back, the wound gushed blood. Before blacking out, Volks grinned at you.  
“Now you wish you died of the plague.”


End file.
